Listenme
by Tailmon Ornitier
Summary: Un songfic de mi digipareja favorita ^^ Léanlo, si? Me ha costado una vida hacerlo..


Listen Me...  
  
By: Wizzie Chan (Tailmon W.)  
  
wizzie_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Seasons "Tailmon, Wizardmon and a dead love..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mirando al cielo buscando  
  
A un amigo pasado  
  
Que se marchÃ³ sin aviso  
  
Se lo llevÃ³ el destino  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Listen!!  
  
  
  
-Wizardmon... Â¿Me amas....?  
  
-Â¿Has contado las estrellas...?  
  
AsÃ­ de grande es mi amor por ti...  
  
  
  
  
  
Los dÃ­as corrÃ­an lentamente para aquella chica... DÃ­as de sol, dÃ­as de lluvia, todos  
  
eran iguales para ella...  
  
La vida sin Ã©l no era vida, y si no era vida, entonces... Â¿QuÃ© era? Â¿QuÃ© hacÃ­a ella en  
  
el mundo? Porque definitivamente vivir, no...  
  
Estaba muy delgada; tampoco era una persona que acostumbrara comer mucho, sin  
  
embargo de un tiempo para acÃ¡ comÃ­a menos de lo normal...  
  
TambiÃ©n era de poco hablar, poco reÃ­r y poco salir...  
  
PreferÃ­a quedarse en casa a hacer cosas... De ese tipo de cosas que nos gusta hacer  
  
solos... Del que necesitamos hacer solos...  
  
TenÃ­a muchos amigos, pero solo eso, amigos que le servÃ­an de apoyo y la  
  
escuchaban... Pero solo eso... amigos que la acompaÃ±aban.... Pero solo eso...  
  
Ella recordaba... siempre recordaba... Evocaba recuerdos del pasado, un pasado  
  
que la lastimaba... Un pasado que la lastimaba mucho y le trituraba el corazÃ³n,  
  
hasta hacerlo sangrar... Un pasado, que sin embargo, la hacÃ­a feliz...  
  
Era un pasado que la hacÃ­a llorar, pero tambiÃ©n la hacÃ­a reÃ­r... Un pasado que le  
  
hacÃ­a sufrir, pero tambiÃ©n cantar y ser feliz... Un pasado...DespuÃ©s de todo un  
  
pasado... y solo eso...  
  
Ven con nosotros... Le decÃ­an siempre sus amigos...Vallamos a pasear...  
  
vallamos al cine, al centro, al teatro... al carnaval...!!  
  
Pero ella no los escuchaba... Ella vivÃ­a apartada en su mundo... sola... un mundo y  
  
una vida (si se le pudiera llamar vida) a los que solo ella estaba invitada a entrar...  
  
ella y Ã©l... pero Ã©l ya no podÃ­a... eso era imposible... Se habÃ­a marchado 10 aÃ±os  
  
atrÃ¡s...  
  
HabÃ­a emprendido un viaje... Un largo viaje del cual nunca regresarÃ­a... O al menos  
  
eso era lo que ella creÃ­a...  
  
Cada que el tiempo suficiente tenÃ­a, se dirigÃ­a silenciosa y lentamente a un lugar en  
  
cierto punto del digimundo...  
  
Si bien no se tratase de un lugar hermoso aquel enorme y viejo acantilado, a sus  
  
ojos si lo era...  
  
RecordÃ³ como Ã©l la ayudÃ³ a escalar y llegar a la punta para apreciar bien el mar...  
  
recordÃ³ tambiÃ©n como fue... en aquel lugar...  
  
Su primer beso...  
  
No se tratÃ³ de un beso romÃ¡ntico ni mucho menos... Ella era una gritona, mandona  
  
y gruÃ±ona en aquel tiempo; casi imposible de soportar...  
  
Cuando tratase de comenzar a quejarse, Ã©l la tomÃ³ de una pata, la jalÃ³ con fuerza  
  
y, liberando su rostro de aquella extraÃ±a bufanda, un beso en una mejilla le dio...  
  
QuÃ© ha sido eso...?? Ã‰l la soltÃ³ sin mÃ¡s y, observando el mar, con la mirada  
  
perdida, el tema se consumÃ³ de rato...  
  
Ese beso... el primero, el Ãºltimo y el Ãºnico... Nunca pudo olvidarlo... Nunca en lo  
  
que cabÃ­a su memoria lo olvidarÃ­a...  
  
Su nombre era Wizardmon... Pelo largo, castaÃ±o claro, lacio; ojos verdes y  
  
grandes; mirada penetrante; orejas alargadas y puntiagudas; no tenÃ­a nariz... eso a  
  
ella le resultaba realmente cÃ³mico, pero nunca lo dijo, ya que sabÃ­a que eso le  
  
habrÃ­a ofendido bastante...  
  
Era un hechicero; usaba magia de todos colores... pero ella nunca le vio usando  
  
magia negra, cosa que realmente daba gusto...  
  
TenÃ­a una hermosa voz... la mÃ¡s hermosa que ella hubiera podido escuchar en toda  
  
su vida... y era celoso... bastante, mucho, demasiado celoso...  
  
Le importas, te lo digo yo... Se repetÃ­a una y otra vez, deseando con el alma  
  
que aquello fuera verdad... Pero Ã©l nunca dijo nada...  
  
Esa mirada frÃ­a nunca se alejaba de sus ojos... Una mirada seductora...  
  
Penetrante... Perforadora... Una mirada que parecÃ­a taladrar su interior, revolverlo  
  
todo y llevarse su alma y su corazÃ³n consigo...  
  
Era bastante fuerte sin lugar a dudas; la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba con Ã©l  
  
siempre... nunca se alejaba de ella... Y ella no querÃ­a soltarse... Le tomaba la mano  
  
y se pegaba a Ã©l; enamorada...  
  
SufrÃ­a a solas; derramaba lÃ¡grimas a reacciÃ³n de su indiferencia... ParecÃ­a no verla;  
  
parecÃ­a ignorarla... parecÃ­a gustarle, parecÃ­a amarla... Pero a la vez parecÃ­a  
  
odiarla... ParecÃ­a.... Solo parecÃ­a, y solo eso...  
  
Por quÃ©...?! gritÃ³ una vez... Por quÃ© me haces esto??!!! Me odias y me  
  
torturas!!! DÃ©jame sola!! DÃ©jame en paz!! No me gusta!! Te detesto!! AlÃ©jate de  
  
mi!! Pero Ã©l la abrazaba y la deshacÃ­a con ese abrazo... La miraba y  
  
desmoronaba con aquella mirada... Miradas que matan...  
  
Cierta noche la abrazÃ³; la envolviÃ³ entre sus brazos; ella se ruborizÃ³ bastante...  
  
HabÃ­a llegado a temer lo peor... Ã‰l estaba extraÃ±o... parecÃ­a otro... La abrazaba  
  
fuertemente; la cobijaba con su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos...  
  
La maÃ±ana llegÃ³ con los dos abrazados... Nada habÃ­a sucedido... Nada a pesar de lo  
  
que parecÃ­a... Una sonrisa se dibujÃ³ en el rostro de aquella elegida, quien amaba a  
  
aquel brujo con todas las fuerzas de su alma, y que estaba feliz al comprobar una  
  
vez mÃ¡s de las intenciones de su amado... No la deseaba... Â¿No la deseaba? Â¿Eso  
  
no era un insulto?  
  
Ella siempre habÃ­a estado sola y se habÃ­a topado con todo tipo de digimon en su  
  
camino... Todos siempre trataban de aprovecharse de ella, pero siempre los ponÃ­a  
  
en su lugar... Eso era bueno; era fuerte y Ã¡gil, nadie podÃ­a atraparla...  
  
Pero... con Ã©l... Ni siquiera lo habÃ­a golpeado... Ni siquiera lo habÃ­a insultado...  
  
Ni siquiera habÃ­a forcejeado ni tratado de escapar...  
  
En pocas palabras... se lo habÃ­a permitido... Pero Ã©l no notÃ³ ese detalle; o al menos  
  
eso parecÃ­a...  
  
Quiero decir... No la amaba y no la deseaba... QuÃ© cosa hubiera podido lastimar  
  
mÃ¡s a una persona que el que el amor de su vida le fuera indiferente?? Pero ella  
  
dibujaba una sonrisa y lo abrazaba con fuerza...  
  
Pero ella estaba feliz... Pero ella lo amaba a Ã©l... Pero ella no le era indiferente...  
  
Pero ella... y solo eso...  
  
Lo que no sabÃ­a, era que Ã©l sentÃ­a lo mismo... Un corazÃ³n acelerado al primer  
  
contacto con su piel...  
  
Un nerviosismo exagerado a la primera mirada; un sentimiento de desesperaciÃ³n a  
  
la primera palabra... Un amor explotando en su pecho a la primera sonrisa... Todo  
  
eso sentÃ­a Ã©l... Todo eso sabÃ­a Ã©l... Pero Ã©l... y solo eso...  
  
Para ella Ã©l era tan solo un amigo... Tal vez el mejor de todos, eso no lo sabÃ­a con  
  
precisiÃ³n; pero era mejor... Si lo decÃ­a y lo rechazaban quedarÃ­a marcado de por  
  
vida, ademÃ¡s de que perderÃ­a a lo mejor que le hubiera podido suceder en lo que  
  
llevaba de su existencia... Lo Ãºnico que lo encadenaba al mundo... Lo Ãºnico por  
  
lo que vivÃ­a...  
  
Era mejor asÃ­... Tal vez algÃºn dÃ­a ella encontrarÃ­a a alguien con quien compartir  
  
aquel amor que Wizz sabÃ­a que ella guardaba en alguna parte de su corazÃ³n a  
  
pesar de su carÃ¡cter frÃ­o y calculador...  
  
Se parecÃ­an tanto y nada despuÃ©s de todo...  
  
Estaban hechos el uno para el otro...  
  
Pero no lo sabÃ­an, y no se iban a permitir destruir todo lo que habÃ­an conseguido  
  
tejer en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.  
  
SabÃ­an que existÃ­a algo muy especial entre los dos... Algo que iba mucho mÃ¡s allÃ¡  
  
de cualquier especulaciÃ³n... Pero no estaban seguros de nada...  
  
Era mejor asÃ­...  
  
Su mirada azul se perdÃ­a en el horizonte; las olas rompÃ­an a sus costados y un par  
  
de lÃ¡grimas indiscretas atravesaban su rostro...  
  
La noche la vio sentada en el viejo acantilado, llorando abiertamente, acurrucada  
  
con la cabeza escondida y la cola pegada al cuerpo...  
  
Otra vez sufrÃ­a.... Una vez mÃ¡s... Una de las tantas veces que lo hiciera por Ã©l...  
  
Nunca lo olvidarÃ­a, y eso lo sabÃ­a de sobra, asÃ­ que no querÃ­a vivir... Vivir  
  
sufriendo... Vivir penando... Vivir Muerta... ApretÃ³ sus manos una contra otra, y  
  
enjugÃ³ una lÃ¡grima...  
  
Te amo... Wizardmon... Te amo...  
  
  
  
  
  
Que cortas eran las horas  
  
Cuando Ã©l estaba a mi lado  
  
Y ahora se hacen eternas  
  
Su corazÃ³n se ha dormido...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WIZAAAAARDMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! Gritaron con fuerza  
  
un par de Digimon; Black Wargreymon y Piximon se acercaron a Ã©l.  
  
Peeeero quÃ© haces aquÃ­, hombre??!! exclamÃ³ Black, jalÃ¡ndolo de la capa,  
  
haciendo parecer a Wizardmon un gatito...  
  
Nada... solo estaba pensando...  
  
Y en quÃ©?? .___.  
  
En ella, seguramente! refunfuÃ±Ã³ sabiamente la pequeÃ±a hada rosa...  
  
Ella?? .___.  
  
CÃ³oooomo??!! Es quÃ© no lo sabes??!! y tras decir esto, se echÃ³ a reÃ­r  
  
Wizardmon estÃ¡ enamorado!! E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O!!  
  
E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O??!! Y eso quÃ© es??!! Con quÃ© se come??!!  
  
Piximon cayÃ³ chistosamente al suelo y una venita se formÃ³ en su frente; se  
  
agigantÃ³ y le gritÃ³ a su gran compaÃ±ero  
  
PEEEROOO SI EERES UN BRUUUUUUUUUUUTO!!!  
  
HEY, HEY!! TAMPOCO TE ESPONJES PEQUEÃ'A LIBÃ‰LULA!!  
  
TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÃ 


End file.
